Zack Marbles
Appearance Zack's hair was originally brown, but he dyed it black with a yellow streak sometime before he came to camp half blood. He likes to wear black and he has a facial expression that constantly suggests that he's about to go to a funeral. He has brown eyes and fair skin. He looks pretty strong and fit. He gets sick easily though. Personality Most of the time, he's pretty serious, though he can be a bit joking and playful when motivated. Whenever he gets lost in thought (which is pretty often) he looks really sad. He can be pretty jumpy at times and is pretty easy to scare. He is good at taking orders (especially from Krystine) and he doesn't believe that his strategies are ever any good. Abilities * he can occasionally tell when some people are going to die. Other than that he is pretty useless powers-wise. Weaknesses * gets sick pretty easily His fatal flaw is that he doesn't think for himself. He lets everyone else make decisions for him and just goes with whatever they want him to do. Relationships Krystine- She is Zack's twin sister. He would do anything for her and constantly has to clean up after her chaos and make sure that no one tries to do anything for revenge. It's a thankless job that's probably gotten him more than a few bruises, but he doesn't complain. Backstory Zack’s Father's sister was a demigod, and as a result, his father heard a lot about the greek gods. When his father learned that he had cancer and was going to die as a result, he seduced Atropos in hopes of her lengthening his lifespan. When she learned of his ulterior motives though, she was so angry that she cut his lifespan so short that he died right there. When Até caught wind of his drama, she came to Atropos and managed to convince her to give her the child that had resulted from this. She had recently had a child of her own after falling in love with a mortal, and for her own private amusement, gave the mortal she had fallen for both of the babies and claimed that they were twins. When the “twins” eventually arrived at camp half-blood, she even claimed both of them as her own. Atropos, who was still mad, didn't protest to this at all. Both Krystine and Zack grew up believing that they were twins. Their father, though he loved them, was often in and out of jail for all sorts of different crimes. One day, he screwed up big time. Realizing that he would probably be put in jail for a long time and wouldn’t be able to protect Krystine and Zack from the monsters they were beginning to attract, their dad gave them as much money as he could gather and told them to go to Long island where they would be safe. He also told them about how monsters were real and that their mom was a goddess. So off the “twins” went and after an incident where they almost killed a satyr, they managed to make it to camp Half-blood. Krystine, through a talk with her mother, realized that she and Zack weren’t really related. She is perfectly happy with keeping this a secret though. Trivia * has a paralyzing fear of one day looking at someone he loves and knowing that they will die soon. Category:Child of Atropos Category:Demigod Category:Male